Normally, a shower head provided inside the shower room allows the user to take a shower via a single switch to determine water output. If the user wants to change the water output pattern, the user will have to first remove the shower head from the shower seat and then manually rotate the diverter on the shower head to accomplish the objective. Even though, there are various diverters available on the market to allow the user to change the water output pattern, still, user's manual operation on the diverter is still necessary.
In order to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problem, the preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide a shower head with dual switches to allow the user to single-handed operate the water output as well as water output pattern.